mariofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Marvin McNight
| death_date = | death_place = | body_discovered = | death_cause = | resting_place = | monuments = | residence = | nationality = | ethnicity = | citizenship = Twilight Republic, , Mushroom Kingdom | other_names = President Marvin | known_for = Organizing and founding the Twilight Republic | television = | education = None/no formal education/self taught | alma_mater = | employer = Government of the Twilight Republic | organization = | notable_works = | style = | influences = Princess Peach Toadstool, Mario, Mayor of Twilight Town | influenced = | agent = | occupation = President/stateman/diplomat/ambasador | years_active = 2005 - Present | home_town = | salary = 300 Coins a month | net_worth = | height = 4' 8'' | weight = | title = President of the Twilight Republic | term = Life tenure | predecessor = Position created | successor = Incumbant | party = Non-partisan | movement = | opponents = | boards = The Mayor's Council | religion = | criminal_charge = | criminal_penalty = | criminal_status = | spouse = | partner = | children = | parents = | relations = | callsign = | awards = | signature = Marvinsig.png | signature_alt = | website = | footnotes = }} President Marvin McNight, also known as Marvin, is a and current president of the Twilight Republic. He is slightly happier than most of his species, but not by much. Marvin currently reigns from the local castle outside of , the capital of the Republic. Background Marvin was born around 1990 in , then a part of Rougueport. He was always a leader and looked up to the village's local mayor, hoping to one day recieve some sort of position of power in an important place, preferably as an ambassador to the Mushroom Kingdom or other land. Marvin grew up in a rather boring realm, like all of his neighbors and their ancestors before him, and, like most Twilighters, Marvin never saw the sun due to his place of residence. He passed the time by using the Internet to keep tabs on the world and the news around him. When cursed the to turn a resident into a pig per toll of the Bell, Marvin fell victim to it as most other Twilighters did. He was restored when Mario fought the villain and saved the day yet again. After Doopliss was conquered and the bell was ceased, the Twilighters felt a need to organize themselves and their affairs with the rest of the Mushroom World. They decided to provide for the common defense, at Marvin's suggestion, and formed a new nation, the Twilight Republic, consisting of Twilight Town, the Steeple, the local trails in and out, and other surrounding areas that were bathed in eternal sunset. Involvement As President of the Republic, Marvin must travel to exotic lands on the usual diplomacy reasons, support Mario in his quests if need be, and prevent any sort of curse from happening in their land again. Marvin imposed a strict code banning, among other things, flashlights, Doopliss, or any generic Duplighost. , however, were allowed to stay. Trivia *Marvin tends to wear his government garments at all times. Since his inaugration, he has refused to remove his sash. *Marvin, in addition to being President, is also the Republic's sole diplomat. He speaks softly and in a bit of a whisper, like most of his species. This usually causes him to be overshadowed, no pun intended, by other, much louder ambassadors and foreign representatives. *After the whole thing, Marvin and the rest of the Republic have chosen to remain neutral at all costs. See Also *Twilight Republic *Twilight Town *Twilighter Category:Characters Category:politicians Category:royalty